


In a far away land

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Married Couple, Permission, fairy tale, hd_otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Draco's a prince and Harry, maybe, scares a dragon. And they live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a far away land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "once upon a time" at the love meme. Also for the permission square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card.

Once Upon A Time in a far far away land there lived a Prince. He was said to be the fairest of them all with his shining golden hair and a smile that could break hearts. The only problem was that the Prince had a nasty temper. On any given day the sounds of curses and furniture breaking could be heard from his wing of the palace.

His parents, King Lucius and Queen Narcissa, loved their son very much but there was only so much they could take of having things chucked at them. Not to mention the number of royal tapestries he'd burn every day, those things are hard to make! So they decided, after a hasty deliberation behind closed doors as the prince raged outside, that maybe it was time for the Prince to be married.

The Prince, as was expected, wasn't pleased with that idea. He rather liked living in his palace and terrorizing the staff. What if his new husband didn't let him do that? So he planned, going through the diaries of his ancestors to get ideas on how to escape an unwanted marriage (apparently, Malfoy's were very good at this kind of thing if the number of diaries he found were anything to go by) and he plotted trying out all his new learned tricks on the staff.

This was how the Prince managed to sabotage the attempts of every suitor that came to ask for his fair hand in marriage. As the last man had fled their grounds on his horse with his hair still half burnt the King and Queen decided that maybe the problem was beyond their control; they had to turn to their last option.

A week after his eighteenth birthday the Prince was locked away in a tower that guarded by a fierce dragon. It was announced throughout the kingdom that the one to save the Prince from the tower would be worthy of winning his hand in marriage. And while the rest of the kingdom rejoiced the Prince plotted revenge in his tower.

_(*)_

_Harry sometimes wondered why he listened to his friend’s advice. Somehow he'd always ended up in trouble when he followed their words and he had a feeling that this time would be no different._

_Though, truth be told, he had been bored out of his wits when they'd suggested he try rescuing the prince from the tower. He snorted and pet Hedwig who'd been shaking her head and toeing the ground with her hoof, clearly wondering why they were standing and staring at tower and not going towards it. The Ice Prince, as most of the kingdom called him, was the last person Harry would ever wish to save but a bet's a bet and now he could either go fight the dragon or he could have his hair shaved off._

_With a sigh he nudged Hedwig forward; he might as well get this over with._

_The dragon taming part was easy, he had considerable experience with that and in no time the big Chinese Fireball had been brought to kneel. This was when something had come and hit him right on the back of his head._

_"Oww. What the..." He bent down to see what it was that hit him, a book, and narrowly avoided the second projectile._

_"What have you done to Hector!?"_

_Harry looked up to give a piece of his mind to whoever this was and felt his jaw drop to the floor. For coming towards him, with an adorable frown on his face, was the most beautiful man in the entire kingdom. His shiny hair . . . ._

"They're asleep."

Harry jumped at the voice, making his husband smile at catching the Aurora off guard. He looked up from the book to see that indeed the kids had fallen asleep halfway through the story, as always. They knew it by heart and yet, without fail, almost three times a week they asked for it.

He flicked the light off with his wand, making sure the night lamp was on for Scorpius who was still a little scared of the dark. Once the door had been closed he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist as they headed towards their bedroom.

"My temper wasn't really that bad," Draco noted as he climbed into bed.

Harry, who'd been checking the wards on the house, paused and turned to stare at him, "Are you kidding me? You set fire to my broomstick on our second date. And that was _after_ I brought Hector a gift for scaring him! That sneaky little elf managed to con me for months into bringing him things every time I wanted to see you."

Draco smirked over his book at him, "In his defense, you did scare him pretty badly when you climbed in my window, which was a really stupid bet by the way. And he had worked for the Malfoy's for years, if he hadn't conned you I would have been shocked."

"That stupid bet is the reason we got a second chance, which we have Ron to thank for," Harry took the book from Draco's hands and threw it towards the side, pulling his husband down so they were facing each other, "and your parents for sending you to your room that night."

"Father spent years wishing he hadn't punished me that night," Draco chuckled, running his fingers through Harry's hair, "and mother was just so happy that I was interested in someone, even if it was the savior of the wizarding world. By the way, how about next time you make them banish me to the tower for something simpler, like maybe not eating my vegetables. That'll scare Al _and_ I won't have to deal with awkward questions about marriage tomorrow."

Harry was already half asleep when he nodded and pulled Draco closer, nuzzling against his cheek and murmuring sleepily. Draco curled into him and relaxed, falling asleep with his knight in shining armor holding onto him.

_~And they lived happily ever after. ~_

_~ The End. ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://hdotp.livejournal.com/275.html?thread=30739#t30739). :)


End file.
